I Just Wanted to Tell You
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: ...That I love you. RyuichiTatsuha


Title: I Just Wanted To Tell You…

Author: XxXMayhemXxX

Disclaimer: Murakami-sensei is the brilliant mind behind Gravitation. I am merely borrowing her characters for a bit.

Warnings: Fluff, Shonen-ai.

Notes: I was writing a chapter for something else, and got bored in the middle. This is the result, and I realized it sorta sounds like "Forever Lover" but it's not, so no worries. I really missed writing Gravi, and hopefully I'll get to do more over the summer (Maybe something that isn't a one shot?! **(Shock!)** ) Pluuuussss, I'm going to Anime North next weekend and finally going to buy the Gravi boxset, and maybe more of the manga, so that should be inspiring. Hehehe.** (happeh faise!)**

xxXxx

"Have you ever just wanted to tell someone you loved them from the moment you met them, no matter how anyone else would react? That you wanted to say it to them and only them, every day for the rest of your lives. Knowing that you couldn't live another moment with out them, and if you did, if you really had to, each moment would only be heartbreak and sadness until you saw them again?"

"Of course, Ryu-chan." Both of his band mates replied at the same time. "That's how I feel being away from my husband and daughter all the time. It makes you extra grateful for the time you have together.

The lead singer to Japan's most popular band nodded, showing that he was listening to her. But he still waited for his best friend to speak.

"I love – loved – Mika-chan like that. When we were first together, we didn't mind that our marriage had been arranged. It was perfect for us, because we decided we wanted to be together always no matter what. We hated being apart, me in Tokyo or on tour, her in Kyoto. That's why I spent all my time there instead of here whenever I could. But…after New York, I think that's when we changed. I destroyed her little brother. We didn't speak for months afterwards. I only talked to Eiri, to try to repair the damages." The blond executive sighed. "But you know this story, Ryu. It's as old as the dinosaurs. What you want to know, is that what you're feeling is right, that it won't stop ever. That it will always feel this good."

Noriko picked up from there, going over to the window where her singer stood, wrapping her arms around his slim waist and holding him tight; her head resting below his shoulder. "It will be, Ryuichi. You know so. Maybe my husband and I seem a little odder than most couples, and maybe Tohma and Mika-chan can't make it work, or make itseem worth it, but you can. You will work hard – both of you – to make sure it lasts, to be there every day to say that special 'I love you', through thick and thin, and all that jazz."

"Yeah, but I'm never there, and phone calls… suck."

Noriko laughed, shaking her body as well as his. "I know. But you could always just visit. There are only so many times Yuki-san is going to take pity on him and send him ticket money and provide a place to stay. Granted, he has more of a chance with Shindou there, but you know what I mean."

"I agree with Noriko. You should go visit. In fact," Tohma sat back from his desk, looking over at them from the big calendar that held all their meetings, events and plans. "You seem to have a whole week off right now. Imagine that. I don't know how we missed it."

Ryuichi flew from the window, landing on Tohma and squeezing the life from him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" He yelled, knowing for a fact that the week coming up would be as busy as any of them, but Tohma was doing this for him, because he needed it.

Tohma chuckled warmly, and patted him on the head before removing him so he could breathe. "You're welcome, Ryu-chan. Now, you better go pack. Every minute here is a minute wasted that you could have been with you loved one."

"I'm going, I'm going! Thank you Tohma, thank you Noriko!" He dashed back across the room and planted a big kiss on her cheek before running out the door. He wondered if he would still be able to catch the night train to Kyoto. He didn't want to wait until tomorrow!"

xxXxx

"We are now entering the Kyoto station. Please make sure you have all of your belongings and exit the train quickly and carefully."

Ryuichi awoke to this announcement, the one he'd been waiting to hear since he'd got on the train. "Yes!" He said softly to himself. Jumping up, he grabbed his bags; made sure Kumagoro was tucked safely in his pocket and got off the train. Breathing in the fresh mountain air, he sighed in happiness before looking around for a taxi. Finding one, he was about to get in and go quickly to his love when he noticed an elderly woman who had been waiting for one as well. He changed his mind and held it for her, insisting that he could wait, and even helped put her bags in the back.

"Thank you, young man." The old lady said as he was about to shut the door for her. "May you find great luck and great love."

Ryuichi smiled. "I already have." With that the taxi drove off.

Another appeared in five minutes, at last whisking him away to his desired location. "Uesagi temple, please."

The driver nodded and sped away in the proper direction. Arriving at the beautiful temple, Ryuichi got out slowly and looked around, paying the driver who left him in the dust. Walking up the temple, Ryuichi couldn't resist the calmness that stole over him. It was wonderful here. Uesagi-san stood at the temple door, having seen the car arrive and guessing who it could be.

"Welcome back, Sakuma-san." The priest bowed respectively to the musician.

"Thank you, Uesagi-sama." Ryuichi returned the careful bow.

"Tatsuha's in his room at the moment." Uesagi-san smiled, stepping back from the entrance to let Ryuichi pass through first.

"Thank you." Ryuichi said, stepping into the house for the first time in a while, yet it was still familiar. He walked down the hallways, finding Tatsuha's room with ease. He found the younger man laying on his front on his bed, flipping through a music magazine – one with his boyfriend on the cover – and listening to just the radio, not a Nittle Grasper CD on repeat.

"Hey." He called softly from the doorway.

Tatsuha turned around in surprise to see who it was, recognizing the voice, yet not thinking he was really here. "Ryu?"

The singer laughed. "Yes, that's me silly." He moved over and sat on the end of the teen's bed.

"But you… you're in Tokyo! I thought you had barely a chance to sleep, let alone visit me!"

"I always have time for you Tatsu. Tohma suddenly found I had a week off, and said I could come visit you."

"He did? Well, remind me I have to thank him then."

"I will." Ryuichi smiled, lifting a hand to brush back his love's bangs, kissing him softly, as he'd longed to since they had last parted.

"Mmm…Ryu…" Tatsuha moaned, losing himself in the kiss, adding passion and depth to it in return.

Pulling away reluctantly only when air was needed, Ryuichi lay next to him on the bed, memorizing his features again, trailing his fingers of the various parts of his physiology.

"So, what prompted this visit? Other than you wanted to see my wonderful self." Tatsuha smirked, catching Ryuichi's hand in his own and kissing the palm.

"I just wanted to tell you… that I love you." Ryuichi said softly, biting his lips as tears came to his eyes. He hoped with all his heart that they would be like Noriko and her husband. Not like Tohma and Mika. He wouldn't let anything come between them. Especially since there were no more brothers to destroy.

"I love you too, Ryu. I'm so glad you're here. I hate being apart. It hurts too much." He wrapped his arms around his lover, snuggling closer and burying his head in his chest.

Ryuichi reflected on the irony of Tatsuha voicing his thoughts from the day before, drawing the younger man close, so close he could feel his heart beat; matching in syncopation to his own. "I know. I promise I'll try and make that less often."

"Good. And I'll do the same." Tatsuha said, closing his eyes in bliss and finding himself dozing off to the sound of their hearts. He wanted to be awake though, he hadn't been tired before, and he wanted to be awake as much as possible while his boyfriend was here. But it was so hard to resist…

Ryuichi started humming softly, feeling the sleep that was stealing over the young monk. His humming strengthened to gentle singing, whispered lullabies. This was all he had wanted. To hold him and feel completely in love and loved by this wonderful man. To be loved unconditionally, no matter what, and without the guilt of constantly being away. Nestled in their little cocoon, Ryuichi finally knew what this was, to be in love with Tatsuha.

Perfection.

xxXxx


End file.
